<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>She Would Wake by yeshijing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27722846">She Would Wake</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeshijing/pseuds/yeshijing'>yeshijing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:56:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27722846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeshijing/pseuds/yeshijing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the first time I have published an article on achieve of our own. The articles is relatively simple, please forgive me.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dani Clayton &amp; Jamie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>She Would Wake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the first time I have published an article on achieve of our own. The articles is relatively simple, please forgive me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dani was rouse from her sleep suddenly. She found herself filling the bathtub with water again and her right foot had stepped in. She saw Viola’s face, pale, in the water. Her bloodless lips parted, as if to say “ It’s time to leave. Go back to the lake.” She cried instantly, uncontrollable. Her tears fell into the bathtub, wrinkled Viola’s smooth face. The eyes of hundreds years ago seemed to reappear on her face. Dani lifted her leg out of the water. The bathroom floor was full of water, again. She stroked the wedding ring and wept silently.<br/>
She woke up again, standing by the sink, which was filled with cold water. There was a mirror hanging on the wall. She looked into the mirror in a daze. Her fiance was no longer there. She didn’t have to worry about looking in the mirror. She grinned bitterly, lowered her head, as if in recognition of her fate, and looked at Viola’s face in the water, which would not have any more expression. Dani drained all the water. She looked up again and looked at her two different colour eyes in the mirror for a long time.<br/>
Viola, Dani...<br/>
Jamie.<br/>
She woke up for the last time. Her hand was about to grip Jamie’s neck. It was her hand. It was Viola’s hand. No, it was hers. It was redeemer, her lover.<br/>
Dear Jamie,<br/>
Time’s up. She’s pushing me. Don’t look for me in the lake. And, remember, I love you.<br/>
Your faithful wife,<br/>
Dani<br/>
Dani looked quietly at the misty lake. She could imagine Jamie jumping into the lake desperate to get close to her, but nothing could be done.<br/>
She smiled. For the last time, she touched the wedding ring, closed her eyes and sank to the bottom of the lake.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>